<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>King for a Day by glitzngore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221168">King for a Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitzngore/pseuds/glitzngore'>glitzngore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitzngore/pseuds/glitzngore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Embry Call was not the type to do anything irrational or anything out of his comfort zone for that matter. That's until he meets a bold and restless Bella Swan. AH/OOC/AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Embry Call/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>King for a Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b></b><br/>    <i>“You told me think about it, well I did<br/>Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore<br/>I'm tired of begging for the things that I want.” </i></p><p> </p><p>Song: King for a Day – Pierce the Veil</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People are always talking me into things. Or trying to at least.</p><p>And by people it's manly my childhood friends Jake and Quil.</p><p>Because, well it wasn't that hard to do, really. First ask me if I want to do something, and of course I protest naturally, depending on what it was. But just feed me some persuasive lines and reassurance. Hook, line and sinker. It was bittersweet.</p><p>The time Jake had convinced me it would be 'awesome' if I let him trim my hair-just a couple of inches was one incident I will always go back on as my-'what the hell were you thinking' moment. I needed to get it trimmed anyway, maybe the chance of getting it done for free clouded my judgment. I don't know but he managed to do it, and I went along with it.</p><p>''The chicks will love it.'</p><p>After really thinking about what I was letting Jake. Jake of all people do to my hair instead of a professional, and witnessing rather large chunks of my hair land on the linoleum floor. Something snapped in my brain and I actually realized it was a stupid idea, beyond stupid, but it was too late. Jake was finished cutting.</p><p>An awful silence took over the room till Jake's thundering voice echoed through the bathroom breaking the silence, making me flinch.</p><p>"Oh man, this is bad." he said, putting the scissors down on the bathroom counter behind me.</p><p>Genuinely having no desire to look in the mirror, but I knew I had to. Just looking at the bathroom floor-chunks of hair sat at my feet-I knew it was way too much hair, more than just a trim. What was done was done, I couldn't go back. Sighing I slowly turned to face the small mirror, fearing the inevitable.</p><p>Choppy uneven lengths of hair was all that was left of what used to be my soft hair. It looked like my head got caught in a lawn mower accident. Honest to God I was going to cry right there, with Jake standing behind me while he was looking over his handiwork.</p><p>He seemed to look pleased of what he had done.</p><p>"You said a couple of inches!" I stuttered my eyes never leaving my head as I stood in front of the mirror. "That's way more than a couple of inches!" </p><p>"I know, but when I started cutting some places were uneven, I had to fix it. I couldn't leave it all jagged." he countered, I saw him raising his hand in the mirror, as he gestured to my head. Like it made perfect sense.</p><p>"Why didn't you just stop?" I asked, perplexed.</p><p>"Fuck, dude, you know I don't know anything about cutting hair!" he reasoned. "I can't believe you let me cut your hair in the first place!" he bellowed, astonished. </p><p>He's right I was the dummy for agreeing but he was the jackass that actually went along with it, and kept cutting as it got it worse and worse.</p><p>The only thing I actually liked about myself...and it was gone. No more.</p><p>Silence took over the small space again, as we both stared at my hair, I could hear Jake start laughing. Great there he was giggling like a little nine year old girl, all while I think I was going into shock. I couldn't stop staring at the train wreck on my head, as if the more I stared it, a miracle would happen and it would all grow back.</p><p>"You're laughing?!" I finally turned around to look at him.</p><p>"Look at your fucking dome, this is too good. You look like a fucked up Chia Pet. I...have to...call Quil!" he was hunched over holding onto his knees, laughing.</p><p>He ran out of the bathroom in a fit of laughter, leaving me alone in the bathroom with nothing but shame and a shitty hair cut to go along with it and no apology.</p><p>To make a long story short.</p><p>There were no chicks. </p><p>Not my proudest moment.</p><p>Sighing as I ran my hand through my hair now. It was better than it originally was. My mom had physically pushed me out of the house door and into the car to get a proper haircut, all while she lectured me the whole car ride to the barber. Thankfully there was enough hair to work with, fixing it was possible.</p><p>That was almost a month ago, it's a little longer but still shorter than I was used to. Thinking about that day now, I can't help but feel really stupid. I get red with embarrassment just remembering it. Jake and Quil managed to get a kick out it.</p><p>Point being is I have no backbone.</p><p>I'm a pushover.</p><p>A sucker.</p><p>Which is why I am now sulking in the backseat of Jakes car, heading out to Seattle. This time my lack of backbone got me into going to a college party with my so called best friends.</p><p>"Where did you hear about this party?" I asked.</p><p>"Paul told us about it, he said they don't bother with invites or i.d checks, just walk in and you're good. So we figured we'd give it a try, plus college chicks man, think about it!" Jake exclaimed.</p><p>Paul, great not the best person to be following, the resident bad boy of La Push and Forks."Can, we even pull off the college look? I mean someone's going to figure it out. We're in high school for god's sake!" I countered. "We're going to get caught, or what about the police? Shit man." My mind was swirling with all that bad things that could go wrong.</p><p>"Will you take a fucking chill pill!" Quil yelled, turning to look at me from the passenger seat. "I can feel your negative vibes and you're messing up my mojo bro and I need to get laid tonight and you better not fuck it all up."</p><p>"I'm not freaking out, I just can't believe-"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah 'I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this!' " Jake interrupted. "Give it a rest man, we've heard it before."</p><p>And it probably won't be the last, I thought. Shaking my head, I gazed out the window. That was me in the group, I was the spoilsport, I liked to play by the rules. I over analyzed things. Looking at them from every possible angle till I deemed it okay, especially if it was out of my comfort zone. That's the reason Jake and Quil have to talk me into it, their technique was  making me feel bad and giving me shit till I'm in, but that doesn't stop me from over thinking till I give myself a headache. I couldn't afford anything going seriously wrong in my life.</p><p>Maybe it was the way I was raised but I didn't have the 'who gives a fuck attitude' my friends seemed to always have. Protesting at first and then end up having a good enough time in the end. But it was a never ending cycle, when the time came again, it would start all over again. Honestly I was even getting tired of being so timid when it came to trying new things.</p><p>My mom called me an old soul, Quil called it being a pussy.</p><p>I was nervous.</p><p>Hell, I get nervous all the time.</p><p>Being a socially awkward, insecure guy came with the usual perks of being tense and sweaty palmed ninety-nine percent of the time. So you would think I was used to it by now. I thought starting high school would help and I would grow into it and man up. </p><p>I thought wrong. </p><p>If anything it just made me worse.</p><p>And going to a college party didn't help matters at all. </p><p>The car stopped as we pulled up into a long drive way, I wanted to throw up. I could hear the bass of the music coming from the house, the beat of the music, was like the pounding of my heart, loud and fast. I could feel the unease creeping up on me, I don't know if I have ever felt so unsure of something in my life and that was saying something.</p><p>"Don't you ever get tired of worrying all the damn time? Jesus Christ." Quil murmured, as was walked up the steps leading to the wide open door.</p><p>People were distributed in front of the house, some almost passed out drunk, others out for a smoke sharing cigarettes or what I assumed was cigarettes. I didn't bother making eye contact with anyone by the door. That was was more my style, Avoid people.</p><p>Jake and Quil walked in looking like they owned the place, with me trailing behind them. I immediately knew I wanted to leave. It was everything I wasn't. Men and woman every where pushing and shoving as they tried to walk through. Sweat mixed with smoke and perfume and cologne, as they danced and grinding against each other. It was sex.</p><p>Live. For every bodies eyes.</p><p>I wasn't impressed.</p><p>"Look at that glorious sight." Quil yelled over the music to Jake, as they both gawked at the half naked girls.</p><p>Girls. My other weakness, girls made me ten times more nervous. I wasn't like Jake or Quil, they could talk to girls without stuttering and stumbling over themselves. They had the confidence, I wish I had. It came natural to them, they had girlfriends before, they had hook ups before.</p><p>Me, I was barely kissed by a girl, and that was all because it was for a dare. I assumed I did something wrong, because after that she never spoke a single word to me again and her friends would just look at me with cold eyes, that always gave me the chills.</p><p>"Let's go get some drinks. Embry sure as hell needs it." </p><p>They led the way to the kitchen. It was a little quieter in here, bottles were lining the kitchen island, looks like they bought out the whole liquor store. You name it they had it. Coolers full of ice that held beer bottles and cans and a keg in a tub, smack dab in the center.</p><p>"Drink this, and don't start you're complaining. Just one, that's all we're asking." Jake handed me an open beer bottle. </p><p>Grabbing the bottle and talking a good enough drink.</p><p>I looked at them with an eyebrow raised, challenging them to say something. They seemed satisfied enough to go back to mixing their own drinks. It's not like I've never drank before, when we were younger, Quil took a bottle of Jack from his grandpa's cabinet and met us on the beach. I swore never again. It turns out I'm a light weight. We woke up on the beach as the sun was beating down on us, making the pounding in my head worse, as I tried to fight the urge to throw up. It was not worth it in my book.</p><p>I didn't see the fun in it.</p><p>Jake and Quil disagreed, naturally.</p><p>When a bottle come out that is usually when I make my escape, but not this time. I was stuck. Looking around the house that could easily fit my house in the kitchen. It was your typical house party with people coming in and out like ants, movement all around it was making me claustrophobic. Looking at the people coming in and out of the kitchen, mingling and kissing just being normal without a care in the world. Turning to my left quietly scoping the place out, it felt like someone was watching me. I shook that thought off, there were hundreds of people, it's nothing.</p><p>Turning around I noticed Jake and Quil were gone. My best friends, left me alone. I knew I should have stayed home.</p><p>Shoving and pushing my way to the living room I could see them on the make shift dance floor, dancing with girls. That was fast even for them. Great it was just going to be me tonight, left with my own thoughts. Scanning the rest of the house, I saw the backyard that had porch swings and benches, not a soul out there.</p><p>Carefully making my way through the crowd grinding and caressing crowd. A very intoxicated girl started pushing her backside against me, in hopes of getting me to dance with her I assumed. But my sights were only set on the glass back doors. Swiftly turning I managed to make my get away without her noticing.</p><p>Walking out in the fresh air, I couldn't help but sigh. </p><p>I sat down on one of the porch swings and took another pull from my beer. I didn't mind being alone, I preferred it actually. People normally didn't understand it, but it was my calming technique. Prevention from having a panic attack. Sitting alone for a moment with nothing but my thoughts, I was brought back to reality as I heard one of the class doors slide shut.</p><p>"Hey I gotta go, I'll call you later." a voice to my left caught my attention. Just as a girl was putting her phone away. She looked up at me and I quickly looked away. She chuckled lightly, from the corner of my eye I could see her taking out a cigarette and a lighter. She lit the end and took a long drag as she put the lighter back in her pocket.</p><p>"Smoke?" she offered her cigarette she was smoking.</p><p>"No...thank you." I shook my head declining her offer. I looked up at her, pale white skin, brown messy tousled hair with hint's of black on the bottom. And brown eyes lined with black eyeliner around them. Wearing jeans and over sized jacket, with one side hanging off her shoulder showing her gray tank top. If it was somebody else you would think they were trying too hard. With her the 'I don't give a fuck look' works.</p><p>I almost wish I did smoke.</p><p>"Hellloooo." I was snapped out of my trance, she was looking at me with inquiring eyes.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>She grinned making me look away yet again, damn I'm pathetic. "That's precious." She murmured. Taking another drag she leaned against the banister, just eyeing me. "Having fun?" she asked.</p><p>"Y-yeah, sure." I stammered.</p><p>"It sure as all doesn't look like it." taking another drag. "But who the hell am I to say?" she looked away as she exhaled.</p><p>Focusing her attention back to me, licking her lips. "Hmm let's see, you're out here alone, with a beer that only has a couple drinks taken from it...so you're not planning on getting wasted tonight." she flicked her cigarette away from her and onto the ground. "Don't tell me you were forced here, and that's why you're pouting, all while thinking 'why the fuck am I here?'"</p><p>Well fuck me.</p><p>"Well?" she challenged me say otherwise. </p><p>"Something like that." I said softly.</p><p>She laughed, and licked her lips again. "I get it."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Do all girls make you nervous or is it just me that disables you to verbalize more than a couple of words?" she smirked. Well I'll be damned if this girl wasn't blunt. "Because if it's just me, I have no problem talking your ear off. Just let me know when you want to get a word in." she joked.</p><p>I didn't know how to talk to girls, but this girl made it so much harder. Something about her demeanor made me even more nervous. But it was the same demeanor that had me wanting to talk to this girl.</p><p>"I guess it's both." she said.</p><p>Sighing, she kicked her legs up lifting her self with her arms, sitting on the railing, clearly she wasn't going anywhere. I assumed she would leave once she figured me out, which she did...to a T. What's the worse that could happen if I talked to this girl? If I made a fool of myself, what were the chances I would see her again after tonight? It wasn't in my nature to just let loose. That's the exact reason I'm sitting here pouting.</p><p>
  <i>'Don't you ever get tired of worrying all the damn time? Jesus Christ.' </i>
</p><p>Quils question came back to the forefront of my mind. I knew it was a rhetorical question, but it was true. Worrying about everything was going to ruin me and I don't know if was this girl talking to me and being blunt with me that made me realize it  but it finally happened. This revelation was long overdue in my case.</p><p>After both of us sitting here for a minute too long. I knew I could so this. I knew I had to do this.</p><p>I'm tired of playing it safe but at the same time my heart is beating hard and I'm still just me.</p><p>"Embry." I murmured. </p><p>Well, it wasn't that big or life changing but it was a step for me.</p><p>Glancing at her she smiled.</p><p>"Bella." She offered her hand to shake.</p><p>I stood up and took it into my own. I could do this, I could do this, just play it cool. I prayed she wouldn't feel how sweaty my palms are. Shaking her hand I turned around to sit back down on the porch swing.</p><p>"Oh, and Embry?" she questioned.</p><p>Turning around, looking back at her."Yeah?"</p><p>"I like your hair."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Poor Embry he's a mess but hey that's a step, right?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>